


Terrible and Wonderful

by sallyamongpoison



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: D/s elements, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: In which Cullen is treated to the best kind of torture.





	Terrible and Wonderful

It was quiet in the room. Warm, too. Not stifling and not silent, but it was quiet and warm. The only thing he could hear was the sound of breathing and the thudding of his own heart in his ears. His skin was nearly electrified, and despite the ambient warmth there were goosebumps up and down his arms and legs. He was trying to focus on breathing, on the warm air, but he couldn’t relax. If he did… **  
**

An arc went up his spine as his body relaxed. It made him shudder, sit upright a little more in the hard chair he was seated in, and he groaned. Behind him, his hands were tied to the wooden slats of the back of the chair- not so tight that they were numb, but tight enough that there was no getting out of them. A gag in the form of a silk tie muffled his groaning. It was a delicious kind of torture, one he’d asked for himself once upon a time, but it wasn’t the most delicious kind of torture. Oh no.

Another arc. He’d relaxed just enough again that he felt the thing inside him shift and press against his prostate. He whimpered. The goosebumps across his skin redoubled, and he could feel sweat dripping down his back as he fought to keep himself seated in just the right way. Maker, it was horrible. And wonderful. The best kind of agony because he was in control of it. He could let himself settle, ride out his pleasure right there, or he could play. He could wait. He could draw it out until he was panting and squirming and begging for more.

_“You just sit here for a while. I’ll be right over there, keeping an eye on you.”_

That voice had made his insides melt. It had been a promise. A game. Who could outlast the other? His resolve was strong, but it was eroding every time his weight shifted. A little part of him grew more and more out of control with each nudge against his prostate. It was terrible and perfect.

His eyes had been left uncovered for this. Originally that hadn’t be the plan, but then there’d been a smirk and he knew he was probably going to be done for. So he could see everything. He could see, across the room in a chair not dissimilar to the one he was tied to, splayed legs and a naked body. He knew that body as well as his own. He knew the lines and curves of it. Knew the scars and freckles and moles. In a way, it was like watching his own body and that made it even harder to sit there and just… _watch_.

One long, slender hand stroked up and down over the hard cock that jutted out from bony hips. He whimpered, shifted in his own seat as he watched the wrist flick  _just_   _so_  in the way that drove him mad. That sent another jolt through him, and he could feel his own erection jump. The sound of breathing and the sound of his heart were joined by the sound of skin. He could hear that hand move up and down, watched it so intently he could almost feel it himself, and he whined as he struggled to find his focus and his center in the seat. With every stroke of that hand it got harder, and his gaze was drawn in like he was hypnotized by it. He wanted. Oh, how he wanted.

Minutes passed. They felt like hours in that warm and quiet room. All he could do was watch that hand, watch it move, and try so hard to win this little game. He was squirming in the seat, shaking and twitching, and nearly in tears for how his body was alight in pleasure. The watching would have been enough. The not being able to touch himself would have been enough. The plug that caught his prostate every time he moved would have been enough. All three together was cruel, but so very perfect.

A gasp, which he immediately parroted, and that hand slowed as the man before him spent himself. He couldn’t handle it. He rocked back on the plug, cried out through the gag, and closed his eyes. Maker, but he wanted to come so badly. So very badly. He wanted to join in on that orgasm, but was so frustratingly kept from it.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the man in the chair in front of him stood. He took his sweet time coming back to himself, and sauntered over to the other chair. Attention. True attention. It wasn’t the mutually voyeuristic watching anymore. Yes. Maker, yes. Please.

A hand slowly cupped his chin, and he lifted his face so he could look into dark eyes. There was nothing for a moment. Nothing, save a feeling of peace and contentment. Just a touch was enough to calm him down, anchor him, and he sighed. He relaxed, and it was wonderful. Then…another jolt against his prostate, and he shivered. This time he didn’t squirm, but a soft sound escaped his lips.

“Like that little toy, eh, Rutherford?”

Maker, that voice. That same voice that whispered the filthiest things in his ear but also words that soothed him like nothing else. Cullen nodded, tried to shift again, but the hand at his chin kept him still. Carefully, Samson pulled the tie from his mouth, and Cullen licked his lips.

“Think you’ve earned your reward for playing by the rules?”

He nodded again, more emphatically this time. Yes, he deserved it. He wanted to come so badly, but couldn’t like this. It wasn’t quite enough. Enough to tease and drive him mad, but not enough to make him come. The only way he was going to come was if he was allowed to. If he was given what he needed.

“Use your words.”

Immediately Cullen’s mouth fell open, “S-Samson…please.”

“Please what?”

“I need to-”

“Uh uh.”

“Please…let me come.” He knew better than to demand, but in the moment he couldn’t help himself. Cullen knew he had to ask. Like this, his pleasure was given to him. Only Samson could decide when he’d earned it, and while it was frustrating it was the most euphoric feeling to hand over control to someone else.

The thumb of the hand that held Cullen’s chin brushed his lower lip. Samson was smiling, smirking really, and he flicked at it twice before Cullen opened his mouth. That thumb pushed inside, and immediately Cullen sucked at it. He sucked at it like it was the man’s cock. He swirled his tongue around it, lapped and licked, and moaned as his weight shifted again and his body lit up with pleasure. There wasn’t anything else like being filled from both ends.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Samson drawled. He wasn’t hard again yet, but his eyes were dark with lust. A sheen of sweat covered his body, and through half lidded eyes Cullen could see that Samson’s nipples were hard. He liked this. He liked it when Cullen had to prove he was worthy of sucking his cock by sucking at his fingers.

That thumb slid from Cullen’s mouth without ceremony, and for a moment he was upset. He grieved the loss. There was something fulfilling about it, about having Samson’s fingers in his mouth while he teased him. Cullen’s heartbeat picked up, and he groaned. He was trembling now, overcome with the need to come and the wash of feelings Samson’s control gave him. Cullen watched, struggled against his bonds as Samson moved away and over to one of the tables beside the bed. The other man picked something up, something Cullen couldn’t see, and he turned to look over his shoulder.

“Surprise.”

Cullen was about to say something. He was about to speak out of turn to ask what that meant. He was about to, and then his body jolted hard in the chair. Deep inside him, where the plug had grazed and teased his prostate, it started to buzz and move. Cullen’s jaw dropped, and he let out a sound he didn’t even hear because his whole attention was on that feeling.  _That_  was the sweetest torture. Perfectly placed, and vibrating hard, the plug ravaged his prostate. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he shut them tight, and Cullen’s hips bucked in the chair so hard the legs scooted forward a few inches.

It lasted forever and also not long enough. Cullen cried out as he came, spent himself over his stomach and thighs, and arched his back as the vibrations got stronger to ride him through it. It was too much. So much that he thought he might die, and his head lolled back as he twitched and rolled his hips.

Finally the buzzing slowed, then stopped, and again the only sound in the room was Cullen’s heaving breaths. He could only hear those and the pounding of his heart. It was awful and perfection all at once. Eventually, though, he became aware of Samson moving around him- the feeling of his hands being released and fingers moving through the sweaty curls that clung to his head. Cullen’s eyes were closed, and he leaned heavily against Samson’s body.

In the end, Samson always let Cullen lean on him.

“Mm, I needed that,” Cullen mused, and winced when he felt the fingers in his hair tighten. It sent a shiver down his spine, and though he’d only just come another fire sparked deep in his belly.

“You think we’re done?” Samson asked.

Cullen opened his eyes, and first looked up into Samson’s face. His eyes were still dark. Slowly, Cullen flicked his tongue across dry lips, and lowered his gaze. He let out a breath when he saw that Samson was hard again, just inches from his face. All over again, just like what had happened minutes ago, Cullen’s mind sank in on itself. That same need, the one that made him suck the man’s thumb with such reverence, crashed over him tenfold. He panted, pulled against the hold Samson had on his hair, and lifted his hands to rest them on the man’s hips.

“Now you get your reward.”

—

It was a long time later when Samson finally came. He made Cullen work for it, and work hard. By the end, Cullen was whimpering and moaning around Samson’s cock as the plug buzzed inside him. Filled from both ends, teased and nearly overstimulated, Cullen and Samson finally came together again. Samson painted Cullen’s face, spent himself across his lips and chin, and Cullen had another layer covering his stomach and thighs.

Terrible and wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
